qcrofandomcom-20200214-history
Muzeul Quebec.ro
Cât pe ce să uit ! pe Facebook este grupul Taclaua Qc.ro, unde se regăsesc nostalgicii forumului. * Limbă română * umor curat * discuții pertinente * amintiri de neuitat * ultimile noutăți * întâlniri cu toate ocaziile comunității * moderatori profesioniști ! 'The White List' * [https://qcro.fandom.com/wiki/The_White_List#Epoca_Stroe I Epoca Stroe] * [https://qcro.fandom.com/wiki/The_White_List#Epoca_Hoidrag II Epoca Hoidrag] * [https://qcro.fandom.com/wiki/The_White_List#Epoca_Horvath III Epoca Horvath] * [https://qcro.fandom.com/wiki/The_White_List#Epoca_Iorga IV Epoca Iorga ] * [https://qcro.fandom.com/wiki/The_White_List#Era_Stella_Pal V Perioada Stella Pal] * Dosare în lucru NOU ! dosare personale - NOU ! dosare personale - NOU ! Istoria secretă a forumului * [[Romeo Horvath | Horvath, elita din Zalău]] * [[Aurelian Iorga | Iorga, elita din Ferentari]] * [[Stella Pal | Stella Pal, elita din Vaslui]] Season 7 : Încă o Stanză, băiete ! Romeo și Billy, ultimii doi prinți ai forumului, cer lui Stroe o Stanză ! Diana de la guvern cumpără ulei de șarpe Vrând să se îmbogățească, Diana de la guvern întrebă de lecții inițiatice în chestiuni financiare. Două răspunsuri primește, unul de la un moderator sărac care vinde ulei de șarpe, și de la un user bogat cu multă experiență personală : the easy way and the hard way. Ghiciți oare ce alege Diana noastră ? Cum să nu fi ales Diana uleiul de șarpe, în cel mai mare mall de ulei de șarpe construit vreodată în comunitatea română ? Încă o dispariție ? Cu două luni în urmă, la începutul sezonului, Vlad si Fender - altfel suspecti de țicneală - au hotărât să plătească peșcheșul lemurului pentru mașina lui de imagine și networking. Din acea zi, Lemmy Stroe a dispărut complet ! Imposibil așa ceva. Mai degrabă a găsit un locușor comod undeva într-un dulap plin de scheleți și de acolo plutește peste forum alături de ceilalți. O briză de importanță adie peste forum Popescu se crede vizat de securiști, Sconscul crede că o mână de odorine merită un site plătit, Garlic se interesează, parintește, de soarta userilor, Calance se crede atacată de stalkeri și îi blockează rapid și de multe ori. Mumus, altfel o prezență foarte rară, nu înțelege nimic. Gabi opinează pe subiectul Caracal. Găinarii lui Stroe se autosesizează și formează pe loc o poteră, ca să o împingă afară. Ambulanța de la spitalul de nebuni iarăși nu apare. Sconcsul din Tehnoparc, odorină și moderator la Stroe, o trimite la plimbare pe Calance cu problemele ei de Facebook. Care Calance ? aia, chiar aia, o viață dedicată comunitații. Garlic este un ins care nu o să afle niciodată în viața lui cum stau lurcrurile de fapt, la oraș. La oraș, cu bucurie informăm pe fani, nu trebuie să te cunoști cu directorul poștei ca să trimiți și să primești scrisori. 'Cât de singur poate fi un om ? - topul userilor singuri' Remarci Totuși Curulea Nanău nu este atât de singur, căci are doi moderatori ! pe Bugetaru și pe Scons. O sclipire de înțelepciune Nanău-Curuliană luminează împrejurimile : Cine nu are moderatori, să-și cumpere ! Taifas de găinari mărunți Finalmente userii rămași și-au atins nivelul intelectual real. Popescu - trubadurul din Adirondack - vrea să-l modereze pe Bădiceanu, drept care îi arată noua lui ghitară. La urma urmei, Popescu îl moderează de 15 ani pe Bădiceanu, nu-i așa ? dupî cum spune și numele de "moderator". De ce s-ar SCHIMBA ceva ? și totuși... Competiția pentru prostul forumului continuă Popescu Bugetarul a halucinat un nou dușman : China. Astfel, președintele Trump nu va mai cumpăra chinezării ieftine de la chinezi, ci de la prieteni, de la vietnamezi adică ! La ordinul bugetarului, Sconsul sare din răsputeri să sublinieze înțelepciunea lui Trump, însă este cusută cu ață albă. Noul prost al taclalei În urma epurărilor masive executate de Pooper si Bubico, Taclaua a rămas fără proști. Pe de altă parte, aceasta contrazice învățăturile înțeleptului botșenean Kur Kî, conform cărora "orice sat își are prostul". Astfel este lesne de înțeles noua competiție pentru poziția de prost al forumului. Moderacii lui Stroe scot la înaintare supertopicele la care lucrează de pomană de 15 ani de zile. Bubico, Curulea și Pooper iși lungesc între ei deja kilometricele vome : Femei, Filme sau Canada. Venind vorba de naționalitate, direct din colonii răsare nea Kibuts, expert în chestiune cu o precizie de 1%. Curulea Nanău chiar crede că forumiștii se iau după el când își aleg filmele, nu după IMDB sau Rotten Tomatoes sau Google. Geez! Top ten posteri So, în meniul de astăzi avem tradiționala râdere maximă - cu trei excepții: Trump, Putin, Netanyahu. Dacă cineva nu se râde cu noi, țac telefon la Stroe, pac out ! Seasons archive Se spune că în vremuri imemoriale pirații cutreierau mările jefuind și adunând Banii Avocaților. Din acele vremuri nu a mai rămas decât o hartă din piele găsită într-o sticlă, din care însă lipsește X-ul roșu care să arate exact unde a fost îngropată comoară. Oricum, s-au făcut multe copii ale hărții și generații după generații de căutători au găsit peștera scrijelită pe peticul de piele. Astăzi ei populează caverna. 'Season 1' Mătrășirea deprunatului modifică profund microsocietatea de formatori de opinie. 'Season 2' Agno-ca-Zăpada și Peștera Schilozilor. Agno a fost lovit de o cărămidă în moalele capului și a început să promoveze pamperismul. 'Season 3' Banii Avocaților sunt păziti de către mercenari din Toronto. CapPătrat, Curulea Nanău, Billy Bădiceanu, Măturina, Claudio el Dorel, Schilodu MC, Sile foca mov și clonele au preluat controlul. 'Season 4' Metroprovincia (provincia mumă) contraatacă. Un complot de mari dimensiuni a fost deconspirat. Foarte mulți activiști s-au dovedit a fi metroprovinciali prefăcuți, mai exact bugetari ai guvernului socialist. 'Season 5' Back to basics. După mătrașirea lui Vlad Sulu (pamperist, 3 copii) si apoi a lui Gabi Punganu (pamperist, 3 copii), debusolat și fără drive, forumistul român revine la baze: serviciul militar. 'Season 6' Retragerea lui Gabi Punganu din viața publicistică, de frica HR-ului, a deschis o nouă eră : FAA, forumul after Agno. Diverse * Ghicitori * Din comoara de înțelepciune a schilozilor * Dedicația 'Utopii' Rând pe rând, Stroe, Horvath, Iorga și Popescu s-au dovedit a fi niște mari visători care au schițat lucruri nemaiîntâlnite până acum. * Forumism, Măslinism, Tractorism, Pooperianism * Noul Om-nou - utopia Tractoristă * Noul Oraș - Los Santos, utopia Popesciană Editoriale - Grupy Talk * Mișcarea Scara-de-Bloc - din ghetoul agricol direct în strălucitoarea metropolă * Membri în Scara-de-Bloc - Legionarii de ieri, găinarii de azi (tabel) * Deștept și Cinstit - cum au fost mătrășiți mii de români * Partea bună - tabel cu lucruri bune Judge Grupy Jay Curcă, fostul prost al clanului sifonarilor, nu mai este dispus să execute joburile murdare ale bugetarilor rămași ci este responsabil cu judecata. Însă judecata strâmbă a lui j. Curcă este alterată de mentalitatea de clan conform căreia păgubitul este de vină - după cum arată si numele, el a ieșit în pagubă. Judecata dreaptă, de metropolă (cetatea mumă) este oferită de către Judge Grupy. 'Aurelioane ' În construcție, Stanze, aureleoane și alte copci. ' Fotografii' În construcție, donațiile sunt binevenite pentru acest muzeu virtual Category:Quebec.ro Category:Taclaua